Señora
by StefaniaPotter
Summary: AU. -Eres un niño- suspiró Lily entre besos- y me vuelves  loca. Enciendes la llama en mí que ya se había apagado.


**Señora**

_Señora, usted despierta tentaciones en mí_

_usted me ha puesto a soñar_

_imaginarla más allá de otras cosas._

_Señora, su mirada ha despertado en mí_

_la emoción de sentirla en mis brazos_

_más desnuda que el alma._

James Potter brincó apresuradamente de la cama, después de ver las seis de la mañana en su reloj. No era la primera vez que olvidaba poner el despertador, pero su reloj biológico lo despertó a la hora justa para llegar a tiempo a su trabajo. Era verano y Robert le había dicho muy claramente, que no lo quería otras vacaciones sin hacer nada. Así que se dedico a buscar un empleo de verano.

Se puso unos jeans y una camisa cualquiera, se calzó unos deportivos y lavó su boca antes de bajar corriendo las escaleras. Era una bonita casa de madera a orillas de un pueblo poco habitado en el cual lo único que lo mantenía eran los trabajos de campo, agricultura y ganadería principalmente.

Robert tenía un amigo a unos 500 metros de allí, que mantenía una granja por lo que después de pasar una semana buscando empleo a James no le quedó más remedio que aceptar la oferta de su padrastro. Le advirtió que si no aceptaba el empleo que le ofrecían se iría de caso. Ya estaba cansado de las travesuras del joven cada vez que duraba más de una semana sin hacer nada. Se volvía un vago, destrozando el pueblo junto a su grupo de amigos vándalos.

Tomó la camioneta que su madre le había regalado en su cumpleaños número 17 hacía sólo unos meses. Era de segunda mano, tal vez modelo 56 pero se mantenía en buen estado y era todo lo que necesitaba. Metió el embrague hasta el fondo y aceleró para no llegar tarde a su primer empleo. Sólo unos minutos después se bajó del carro, el sol ya había salido por completo y tocó con fuerza la puerta de la casa.

-¡Buenos días!- gritó sin dejar de golpear la puerta.

Sobre esta, había una ventana y el pelinegro se hizo hacia atrás para alcanzar a visualizar si alguien se asomaba. No vio a nadie. Volvió a tocar.

-¿Hola? Soy James- gritó- Es mi primer día de trabajo.

Tocó con más fuerza algunos minutos más. Pero cuando dejó de gritar, alcanzó a escuchar el relincho de caballo. Caminó detrás de la casa y se encontró con un pequeño corral donde un hombre montaba a caballo, golpeándolo con el fuete. El caballo relincho y aumentó la velocidad; el jinete era un hombre joven de unos 35 años con una complexión fuerte.

James permaneció recargado en el establo algunos minutos observando al hermoso caballo pura sangre, era prieto de un color tan negro como su propio cabello, aunque este era brillante. No hizo más que admirar los movimientos del potro hasta que un grito lo despertó del ensueño en que montaba ese caballo.

-¡Eh!- gritó el hombre- ¿Tú eres el hijo de Dorea?

James se acercó mientras el hombre desmontaba el caballo.

-Así es- respondió el muchacho.

-De eso no hay duda- dijo apenas echándole un vistazo- eres igual a Charlus.

Si había algo que molestaba a James, era que cualquier persona hablara de su padre y más aún cuando lo comparaban con él. Sentía tanto desprecio hacia él, que el sólo hecho de escuchar su nombre le provocaba ácidos en el estomago.

-Robert me dijo que viniera a las siete- cortó James.

-Llegaste antes, hijo, eso me gusta- le tomó el hombro con una sonrisa, y le entregó las riendas del caballo. – Este es Leo. Es mi favorito.

James lo miró con desconfianza, pero aún así quiso acariciar el lomo del caballo pero este empezó a jalar las riendas, casi llevándose al chico.

-ho, ho- decía el hombre calmando al caballo.- es testarudo. Mi mayor logro ha sido montarlo.

Ahora entendía porque lo decía, después de tener las manos cortadas por jalar las riendas de cuero, cada vez tenía más el presentimiento de que no le gustaría ese trabajo y sobre todo no le agradaba el amigo de Robert.

-Eres James, sino me equivoco- dijo después de dejar al caballo en el establo- yo soy Randall.

James aceptó su mano a pesar de que no le caía un gramo de bien. Todo había empezado mal, sólo llevaba veinte minutos allí y ya se quería largar con Sirius a ligar muchachas que estaban de vacaciones.

-¿Podré montarlo?- preguntó James señalando a Leo que relinchaba con fuerza.

-Tal vez más adelante- sonrió Randall.

Estuvieron algunas horas en el establo. Randall le enseñaba lo que debía hacer y como lo debía hacer, le enseño a hacer los nudos para los caballos, como cepillarlos, cuando debía alimentarlos y le explicó algunas reglas del lugar. Jamás debía montar un caballo sin su permiso, debía de tener bastante cuidado cuando los llevara al corral, porque sino cerraba bien la puertilla podrían salirse todos y el se encargaría de buscarlos, si faltaba sólo alguno lo pagaría. Y los caballos son bastante caros.

Al final del día, James ya estaba harto de limpiar excremento de caballo, las manos le ardían de heridas y estaba empapado de sudor de los pies a la cabeza. "Mañana no volveré"- pensó mientras lavaba un asiento de cuero. Parecían costras, como si no se hubieran limpiado en años.

Bufó y se alegró de que sólo le quedara una hora de trabajo para poder largarse de ese lugar y no tener que regresar nunca. Robert podía correrlo de casa, su madre no lo defendería pero no le importaba siempre y cuando no volvería a escuchar la hipócrita voz de Randall y oler ese apestoso aroma a caballo. Lo único que quería era volver a su casa y darse un buen baño caliente.

Mientras barría el establo, el reojo le pareció ver un destello rojo. Volteó inmediatamente y pensó que el caballo retinto se había escapado, pero lo tenía a su izquierda lo cual le pareció muy raro. Se encogió de hombros y continuó barriendo la paja, pero entonces escuchó el tacón de unas botas contra la madera y levantó la vista una vez más.

No había sido un retinto escapándose, sino se trataba de una joven con el cabello pelirrojo de un rojo tan oscuro como el vino tinto.

-Hola- saludó ella.

Llevaba un jeans a la cintura con una camisa color rosa y unas botas hasta la rodilla. Su largo cabello estaba suelto y llevaba unos lentes de sol a juego.

-Quiero montar mi yegua.

-¿Su yegua?- preguntó James extrañado.

-Sí- respondió ella con semblante serio- la que mi marido me obsequió.

James frunció el entrecejo.

-Lo siento, es mi primer día aquí y no…

-¡Ah!- lo interrumpió la pelirroja- Eres el hijo de Dorea y Robert. Mi marido me mencionó que comenzarías a trabajar aquí. Nunca tuve la oportunidad de conocerte. Soy Lily.

James saludó a la esposa de Randall y admitió pese a tener un semblante nada agradable, tenía buenos gustos. Su esposa parecía tener una piel tan delicada como la de un durazno, su mano era cálida y suave, parecía estar tocando seda al contacto con sus manos heridas.

-¡Dios mío!- exclamó Lily- ¿ Qué te pasó?

Le dio vuelta a su mano, y observó la roja herida que ardía como fuego.

-Sólo una lesión de trabajo- sonrió James.

-¿Seguro que estás bien?- preguntó ella mirándolo directamente a los ojos, o eso creyó ver James a través de las gafas.

-Sí, no se preocupe.

James sacó a la mansa yegua de Lily y antes de que volviera dio su hora de salida. Decidió que no tenía tiempo para esperarla así que corrió de vuelta a su camioneta y juró jamás volver a ese lugar.

Atravesó el pueblo en tan sólo unos minutos, Robert no había llegado del campo así que su madre debía estar haciendo la cena. Dorea Black era una señora de cabello rubio con una escasa estatura, sin embargo con el corazón más grande que dedicaba por completo a su hijo; cosa que detestaba Robert, por lo que prefería tener a James el mayor tiempo posible fuera de casa para que no le robara al amor de su vida.

Robert se había casado diez años atrás con su madre, más bien, sólo se habían echo pareja ya que Charlus Potter jamás le dio el divorcio a Dorea por lo que ella no pudo rehacer su vida cuando el los abandonó cuando su hijo tenía sólo tres años de edad. Aunque su padrastro era un hombre muy posesivo y celoso con su madre, sabía que lo quería como si fuera su hijo por eso se preocupaba tanto por él, aunque su manera de educarlo no había sido la más adecuado. Era demasiado estricto y serio con él, lo que desencadenaba la innata rebeldía en James.

-¿Qué hice de comer, mamá?- preguntó el chico abrazando a su madre por detrás.

-Bistec, tu favorito- sonrió Dorea.

James enchuecó la boca.

-Es el favorito de Robert.

Dorea sonrió.

-¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día de trabajo?- quiso saber.

-Asqueroso.

-Pero, ¿por qué, mi amor?- se extrañó- Robert estaba seguro de que te encantaría. Amas los caballos.

-¡Sí! Pero Randall es un tipo odioso, me trató como si fuera su esclavo. ¡Es un sueldo mínimo y además todo el día limpio mierda de caballo!- gritó James molesto.

-mi amor, no es por el sueldo- sonrió Dorea- sabes que no lo necesitamos. No quiero que termines de nuevo pasando la noche en la comisaria. No te hace bien juntarte con el mayor de los Black.

-Mamá, Sirius no tiene nada de malo- dijo James defendiendo a su mejor amigo.

-Orion dice que es la vergüenza de los Black.

-Lo que pasa es que Tio Orion impone mucho a Sirius- dijo- y él es libre natural, así como yo. Yo soy un caballo salvaje, no un potro en un corral. Robert me hace sentir así, atrapado en un corral; Sirius siente lo mismo con respecto a su padre.

-James, tiene que entender que no puedes vivir así siempre- por primera vez surgió un semblante serio en Dorea- ahorita tienes 17 años, pero sólo cumplas la mayoría de edad el próximo año y tendrás que vértelas por ti mismo. Entonces sabremos si pensando que quieres ser un potro salvaje.

James odiaba cuando salía ese tema a la conversación. A Robert no le agradaba Sirius, y su madre siendo de mente tan débil se dejaba envolver a pesar de que conocía a su sobrino desde la infancia y sabia de sobra que no era un mal muchacho; simplemente hacía duo con su hijo en las travesuras. Sobre todo cuando se trataba de molestar a sus primas.

-Todo esto es por tu bien, mi cielo- abrazó Dorea a James por la cintura- Robert y yo sólo queremos lo mejor para ti. Queremos que tomes las decisiones correctas.

-Lo sé, mamá, pero no entiendo porque debe ser en ese lugar.

Dorea ya empezaba a molestarse.

-¿Pero qué tiene ese lugar que no te agrada? –preguntó volviéndose para revolver la comida.

-Ya le dije, Randall no me agrada.- respondió James sentándose en la mesa.

-¿Estuviste con Randall?- se extrañó Dorea sirviendo la comida en un plato- Que extraño, tenía entendido que Lily era quien manejaba el establo. Aún no debe haberse recuperado.

-¿De qué, mamá?

-Lily y Randall tuvieron un hijo hace unos meses, pero al parecer la niña… creo que una niña- se tomó el mentón pensativa- estaba mal, nació unos meses antes y no pudo sobrevivir. Lily quedó muy afectada con lo sucedido, y la comprendo, perder a un hijo es lo peor que le puede suceder a una mujer.

-¿Lily, perdió un hijo?- se extrañó James. Esa mujer, aunque parecía joven no tenía la apariencia de haber tenido hijos, lucía un figura muy esbelta.

-Sí, hace unos cuatro meses.

Aunque la mente de James navegaba por un lugar muy alejado de allí, comió la comida sin protestar para después tomar un largo baño e irse a la cama. El trabajo de ese día, lo había dejado agotado, estaba tan cansado que le dolía pensar, pero ocupó un poco de su tiempo para pensar en la encantadora esposa de Randall, la cual había perdido un hijo. Cuando llegó al establo, pensó que debía ser algún cliente, jamás se imaginó a un ser tan fino al lado del toro hambriento que era Randall. Ella era demasiado elegante y frágil, recordó la curva de su cadera al subir a la yegua y su mente navegó en un mar verde después de haber descubierto un hermoso color debajo de esas gafas al decirle "gracias".

* * *

_¡Hola! Sé que van a decir las personas que siguen mis fics, que porque comienzo otro cuando tengo cuatro sin terminar -.- ¡pero es que me llega la inspiración y tengo que escribirla! Espero que le den una oportunidad a este fic, porque la temática me encanta y tengo en mi mente los detalles, aunque no he podido escribirlos. ¡Ojála no se me olviden! Dejenme su opinión por review, si les agrada o no._


End file.
